The Legacy of Sonja
by gemini524
Summary: The story of the warrior vampire princess, Sonja, The story of her life before her untimely death by the hands of her own father, the vampire overlord Viktor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

_13__th__ Century Hungary_

_1204 AD_

The rain poured heavily. Thunder clapped loudly. Death dealers stood at their posts not once moving a muscle; seeming to be un-phased by the hectic thunderstorm that surrounded them. Castle Corvinus was silent with the exception of the loud screams that were coming from one of the castle's tallest towers; each one louder than the last. Thunder cracked in unison with another loud shriek that echoed throughout the castle courtyard. Inside the castle Viktor paced back and forth outside of his bedchamber. His ears picked up another scream from inside. He bit down on his fist, the sound of his wife, Ilona, enduring so much pain was unbearable and it tore at his undead heart. This had gone on for hours. How much longer must she suffer so? Viktor had thought about entering the room but he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand the sight of his wife fighting so desperately to bring their child into the world. He bit down harder on his fist until he drew blood; but Viktor ignored the pain. Two death dealers looked on at their master in concern. They had never seen him in such a vulnerable state.

"Milord?" One of the death dealers spoke up.

Viktor ignored them clearly only focusing on the tall wooden door. Another loud crack of thunder shattered the skies. The night seemed to go on forever until suddenly all went silent. The clouds lifted and the thunder gradually began to dissipate into a low rumble. Only the sound of the rain outside and the faint sound of a baby's cry could be heard. As if the baby's birth had ceased the storm itself. Viktor lifted his head to the sound. He pressed his ear to the door and was overjoyed at the sound of the baby's wailing. The door opened and out stepped Luka, Ilona's lady in waiting.

"Milord….you have a daughter." She said with a smile

"How is my wife?"

She fell silent at Viktor's question.

"I'm afraid….. the Lady Ilona has grown very weak from the ordeal……her body is very tired and she hasn't been responding…..she…..she is dying milord."

In a rage Viktor seized Luka by her throat and held her against the wall. "What?!"

Luka gagged under Viktor's grasped. "I'm s-sorry…..Mi…milord, but she does not….. have long. We have done all we can."

"Impossible!" he hissed.

Viktor released his grip and let her fall to the floor. He stormed through the doors and was relieved to see his wife sleeping soundly with their baby in her arms. She looked so tired and weak. Her face was covered in sweat and her dark hair stuck to her face. Ilona slowly opened her eyes to see Viktor standing nearly two feet away from her.

"Hello darling." She said weakly

Viktor greeted her with a soft kiss on her forehead. He looked down at the small bundle that rested snuggly in her arms. He took the baby from her arms and held her in his own. She was absolutely beautiful. The birth of a pure born vampire was a very rare and special occasion. Especially now that Viktor finally had an heir to his throne, one of noble blood.

"What shall we name her?"

Ilona spoke through short and shallow breaths. "I have already chosen a name."

Viktor looked down at his wife.

"I've decided to name her…..Sonja."

"Sonja," Viktor pondered to himself. "It means wisdom….. a suitable name for her."

Ilona's eyes were weighing heavily and it was becoming difficult for her to speak. "I'm dying Viktor."

"Nonsense, you just need rest my dear."

"Do not contradict me Viktor," she scolded gently, "I have done all I can, it's just my time. I have brought an heir into the Corvinus household and a daughter for you to love and cherish…… But before I go just know that I love you very much… and be sure to tell our daughter how much her mother loved her."

Her speech was beginning to slow down and her body was growing weaker by the minute. She took Viktor's hand in her own and ran her fingers in and out the spaces between Viktor's fingertips."Our daughter will do great things for this coven…… I know she will." Ilona whispered

For the first time in Viktor's life he was at a loss for words. A single tear slid down his cheek. The love of his life was dying right before his eyes and every fiber of his being wasn't ready to accept it. He had never felt so helpless…so weak. His wife had been the only person in the world he had ever truly cared for and now he was forced to watch her succumb to death. He gently squeezed her cold hand and Ilona squeezed his with what remaining strength she had left. He watched Ilona as her eyelids closed for the last time and her grasp in his hand had gone limp.

"Goodbye, my dear." He said in a low voice.

The love of his life had finally been able to bear him a child only to die moments later. Viktor felt a part of himself die that day. All he had now was his small daughter. From that moment on Viktor silently vowed to raise their daughter to be the highborn vampire she was meant to be. She will have class, intelligence, and skills with a sword that will equal my own if not better. I will personally see to that.

The child's eyes slowly opened, her icy blue vampiric eyes looked deeply into her father's. Viktor's undead heart softened. Sonja gripped her father's finger with such profound strength that was unnatural in such a young child. Unlike the lycan boy; Viktor's so called "foster son," whose unnatural birth had occurred only three years ago; the birth of Viktor's only child was truly his greatest treasure. He prayed that he would never have to suffer such a tragic loss ever again. His heart would not be able to stand it.

8 years later

Lucian paced around one of the castle turrets standing several feet from the ground. He glanced over the edge and cringed at the enormous height from where he stood. It was a long way down. He was a small boy, no more than eleven. His long brown locks hung along his back and over his face. The child's face had yet to obtain any facial hair and his body was small and lean with only a pair of brown tattered trousers and black greaves to clothe him. He wondered why the death dealers had placed him here with nowhere to go except down. Did they want him to jump?

Over the past eleven years of his life Lucian had been under the watchful eye of Lord Viktor. After Viktor had slain the orphan boy's werewolf mother he personally took him in as an adopted foster son. But it was hardly out of love or concern for the boy. Lucian's unnatural birth intrigued him. How was it that a full-fledged werewolf spawned from William were able to give birth to a human child? Viktor suspected that maybe the bitch were already pregnant before she was bitten. But whatever the reason, Viktor had always felt the child would one day be of divine use to him he only hoped that his plans would not backfire.

Viktor's talk about his so called plans for him had always kept Lucian on edge. He wasn't sure what Viktor meant by that; but deep in the crevices of his mind Lucian knew that whatever these so called "plans" were it was not going to be good. The elder had trained the boy diligently throughout the course of his life so that he could see the depths of the boy's power. However, Viktor was careful not to educate this prodigy too much. Lucian still had to be controlled.

Lucian took one final look over the edge before making his decision. He inhaled and let out a deep breath.

"You can do this" he chanted to himself over and over again, "don't be afraid."

Lucian took a giant leap in the air and began to fall towards the ground at lightning speed. Fear suddenly began to fill his heart. Maybe this was some cruel sick joke after all.

To his surprise he effortlessly landed on the ground. He hadn't even broken a sweat, nor was he out of breath. Unfortunately Lucian didn't have much time to celebrate. Out of the corner his eye he spotted three bulky men easing their way towards him. All of them wielding a giant clubs in their hands. Lucian doubted these guys were here to welcome him. He stood up and watched them warily, letting out a wolfish grin. The first thug a bulky man with a very prominent scar that was etched across his face threw the first blow, swinging his club directly towards Lucian's face. The man's speed was nothing compared to Lucian's. He ducked beneath the blow with very little effort and returned with a strong punch to the man's stomach knocking the wind out of him. The other man rushed behind Lucian with intentions to tackle the young boy but two hard punches to the man's side and a somersault kick to the face knocked him out cold.

_One more_, Lucian thought.

The man swung his fists at Lucian in a rapid fury. Lucian dodged each one with such preternatural speed. To him the man's punches were as slow as molasses. Lucian let out a smirk and leaped several feet into the air slamming his fist across the man's face. He stood over the man's body in a defiant pose, proud of his victory.

_So much for them._

Lucian's ears twitched as his acute hearing picked up the sound of something whistling through the air at tremendous speed. He swiftly turned around and snatched a silver arrow out of the air that was only seconds way from penetrating his skull. He looked up to find out where the arrow had come from. To his surprise he saw Viktor and several other council members standing in one of the castle towers.

_Of course this was just another one of Viktor's tests._

Viktor glared down at Lucian obviously impressed. Standing beside him was a small girl barely waist high compared to Viktor. She had long, curly, dark brown locks that framed her beautiful young face. She wore a long black kirtle that hugged her small form and a beautiful silver pendant that rested around her neck.

"What do you think Sonja," Viktor spoke to his young daughter referring to Lucian, "shall we make more?"

Sonja looked down at the lycan youth completely mesmerized, "Of him?"

She seemed to be more interested in the boy himself rather than what her father had intended. Lucian looked back at her with the same curious admiration and gave her a tiny smile. It was hard for him to tell but he could have sworn that she had smiled back.

"Like him." Viktor continued, "Lucian will always be the first of a new breed….the first of the lycans."

Viktor and the other council members finally left the tower. He turned to meet one of the death dealers.

"Have you followed my instructions?"

"Yes milord, the child has not been fed in several hours as you ordered."

"Excellent take him back to the dungeons, we will begin momentarily."

"Yes milord" he bowed.

Colomon one of the proud members of the council finally confronted Viktor about his plans for Lucian.

"My lord if I may be so bold… what makes you so sure that this plan will work."

"Do you doubt me?" Viktor said fixing him a look.

"It is not you that I do not trust milord…its him. Who is to say that he will not turn against us?"

"Your concern is for nothing, Colomon. This new breed can be controlled and it will work well to our advantage. Castle Corvinus will be all but impenetrable."

"I hope you are right."

"I am, and you will not question me any further."

"Yes…of course milord."

Later that evening, little Sonja sat alone in her bedchambers unable to rest due to the sounds of Lucian's tortured screams coming from deep within the castle dungeons. She lied awake in her bed. It was hard for her to rest knowing what Lucian was going through at this very moment and she couldn't help but be bothered by it. She winced as she heard another hoarse yell enter her room. Lucian's screams faded into an animal like roar that sounded monstrous. It was almost frightening. The mortal screams of pain pierced the air and Sonja could hardly endure it any longer. She felt an excruciating amount of concern for Lucian and wondered if he was alright. This had continued on most of the night until finally the trial was over merely hours before daybreak. Sonja was finally able to rest. But she could not bring herself to do so; not until she was sure that Lucian was alright. She walked over to open her bedroom window and peered out. She noticed the blue tint in the sky that was hinting at the impending sunrise. There wasn't much time she had to move fast. Sonja walked over to her vanity and pulled out a black hooded cloak and an old burgundy blanket and quickly walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

Silence had fallen upon Castle Corvinus. The sounds of horrified screams and vicious animal like growls that echoed throughout the dungeons had long faded. The lycan boy Lucian; half human and half werewolf had just been forced to feed off human flesh. After witnessing Lucian's preternatural strength and agility against some of the castle's more bulky human slaves, Viktor, the castle's vicious and powerful elder, thought it best to create more of this fascinating breed and use them to his benefit.

Lucian was tired from the ordeal. He crouched in the corner of his dark and dreary cell naked and trembling in a cold sweat. His arms were sleeved in thick blood and they folded tightly around his legs. His eyes still glowing a vicious cobalt blue, streaks of blood still dripped from the corners of his mouth down to his chest. His face was written with a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness. He held his head in shame and wept silently to himself. The sniffles of his cries echoed around him in the loneliness of his cell. His unkempt brown locks draped over his back and hung wildly over his face. He hated himself for what he was; what he had done. For the first time in the eleven years of his life he was starting to believe Viktor's notions about him being nothing more than an animal. In Viktor's eyes he was of an inferior race barely even a notch above the humans. Although Viktor had raised Lucian from the time he was born he had always made it clear of his distaste for his kind. In a strange way Lucian was grateful for Viktor's mercy towards him as a child, he had even diluted himself into believing the possibility that maybe the elder did in fact care for him. Lucian began to second guess his thoughts. Viktor trained him so that he may see the hidden depths to Lucian's power; but was careful to keep his training under strict limitations. It wasn't until this night did Viktor reveal the true reasons for his training and his plans for Lucian. Lucian was Viktor's pet, his machine, nothing more.

"I'm not an animal," Lucian whispered silently to himself, "I'm not." He wondered if he was only trying to convince himself. No…. he was not an animal, not truly, the wolf may have been a part of him but it wasn't who he was.

The moonlight shown through the grates above Lucian illuminating the cell in a light blue glow. Lucian stayed off in a corner enveloped in the darkness. He looked over to his right and saw a bed of hay. The dungeon smelled of blood and feces, making Lucian's stomach turn. He thought he might throw up. Lucian contemplated the idea of sleeping in the bed of hay. A part of him wanted so badly to crawl inside and shield himself from the cold. But the idea of lying in hay only seemed to enforce Viktor's idea of him being an animal. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Eventually Lucian's mind gave in and Lucian reasoned that it would have to do for now. He crawled over to the pile and began to ruffle through the hay. Tossing strands here and there to dig a hole deep enough to shelter him from the chill. He sniffed back another cry and wiped his nose. It was at that moment did Lucian notice a change in the smell of the room. He sniffed again. The rank smell was still there but there was a hint of something else, something….pleasant. He took in a longer sniff. It was lavender oil. The smell was faint but it was indeed lavender oil. Lucian wondered how it possible for such a smell to come through this unbearable stench. Lucian dismissed it as nothing and went back to making his bed. He sniffed the air again and this time the smell came much stronger filling his nostrils. Lucian scanned the cell and saw nothing. Then his ears picked up the faint sound of something brushing along the floor outside the cell. Lucian alerted his eyes and found the smell's source. A small form sat leaning up against the door, peering through the grates with innocent chestnut brown eyes. Long dark brown hair cascaded down her back and framed her angelic, alabaster, face. Lucian could hardly make out those features through the squared gaps of the door. But he didn't need a perfect visual to know how beautiful she was. His eyes stayed fixated on her, almost afraid to move. It seemed almost an eternity until she finally spoke.

"Hello" she said in gentle whisper. Her voice sounded elegant, she spoke with poise and clarity. The voice was just as beautiful as the one who carried it. Lucian thought she looked oddly familiar. And then it hit him, it was the Lady Sonja, the daughter of Lord Viktor. A lump began to build in his throat from his nervousness. What was she doing here? The only visitors Lucian ever got were from the death dealers or Lord Viktor.

She winced her eyes a little, "Can you not speak?"

"Yes…. I can"

"Then is it manners that you lack? Do you not know how to give a greeting to a stranger?"

"No milady it isn't that"

A small smile spread across her lips, "Then why did you not respond?"

Lucian was getting confused he was starting to get the impression that this was all a game to her. He wished she would make her point and just leave him be. But he knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He decided to go along with it.

"I was…. afraid"

"Afraid?"

Lucian nodded.

"I never would have thought a beastly animal such as your self would ever…"

"I am not an animal!" Lucian said cutting her off. He felt his anger rising. By the look on her face he began to regret raising his voice at her. But he had meant what he said. Her eyes widened a bit and then became unreadable. She looked away from him for a moment. Lucian was starting to realize the extremity of what he had just done. Because of his status it was treason to raise your voice to a vampire especially one of high rank. Lucian thought that he may have just signed his death sentence. He waited for her to call the death dealers so that he may receive his punishment. But still she did nothing. He wondered why.

"I'm sorry." She said softly "I did not mean to offend you…I was merely trying to make conversation."

Lucian nodded his forgiveness and held his head down no longer daring to look at her. He was moved by the genuine apology he had received and from a vampire no less. But he found it strange. It was the first bit of kindness he had gotten out of the many years he spent inside Castle Corvinus. That she alone would come to visit him only with the desire to talk with him made such a huge difference to him. Whether she came to visit him out of pity or actual concern made no never mind to him. It did feel nice to have someone to talk to. He was all alone in this place. He felt ashamed of his savage blood soaked appearance and suddenly felt unworthy to look upon her face.

"What is your name?" she asked

Sonja knew very well that his name was Lucian, she only wanted to get him to speak to her. Something about this boy fascinated her. Earlier tonight, as she stood next to her father watching as Lucian complete another one of his tests was when she first looked into his dark eyes. She felt something stir inside her. In the eight years she had spent inside Castle Corvinus, it was first time she ever had the chance to lay eyes on the lycan boy. Sonja's first thought was that the boy was very handsome.

Talk would spread all throughout the castle about Viktor's new "pet". Sonja had wanted to see this rare prodigy for herself; but her father constantly kept her busy throughout all the hours of the night. She would spend countless hours in the council chamber seated next to her father and would listen to endless discussions of politics. And if she wasn't in the council chamber she was either sparring with the castle death dealers or brushing up on the history of their species with the coven's historian Tannis.

When she was finally given the opportunity to see Lucian for herself, for the sake of appearances she hid her anxiousness and joy behind an icy vampiric mask that did not give any sign of her emotions. Sonja pretended not to be even phased by the idea. Her feelings emerged when Lucian gave her a tiny smile as he looked up at her from down in the chamber. She couldn't help it, she turned away smiling to herself hoping that no one saw.

"My name is Lucian."

Sonja let out a smile not showing any of her teeth. "You need not fear me Lucian; I will not bite…much."

For the first time Lucian could remember he let out a chuckle. Sonja was happy to see him smile it brought a grin to her face baring her fangs.

Lucian's eyes shyly wandered back and forth between Sonja and the gray stone floor. He never moved from crouching position so that he may continue to hide his modesty. He licked his lips and curled them in, he tasted blood. He slowly gathered his courage to speak.

"So…what is your name?"

Lucian suddenly felt stupid, he wanted to kick himself. Everyone in the castle knew who Viktor's daughter was, even the slaves. Sonja probably thought him a fool. He wished he could take back the question.

"Sonja" she responded simply

The fact that she didn't laugh at his question still didn't ease his embarrassment. Sonja looked through the bars and noticed Lucian shivering.

"Are you cold Lucian?"

"No" Lucian lied, "I'm alright"

"You are not a very good liar."

Lucian felt his face go red. "I'm sorry milady, please forgive me."

"'Sonja', Lucian." She smiled again

"What?"

"You will address me as Sonja, is that clear"

Lucian only nodded, he had never been allowed to address any of his superiors so informally before.

"Come here Lucian." She said softly

Lucian wiped his mouth with his arm to get the blood off of his face. It didn't help much he had forgotten about the blood covering his arms. The best it did was smear the blood into a dull red spot on the sides of his cheeks. His light blue eyes slowly changed back to their natural shade of brown. He stood up from the corner and slowly walked over to the cell door, still trying to hide his nakedness. Sonja didn't even flinch at the barbaric sight of him instead she turned to her side and pulled out a burgundy red blanket and slid it through the small gaps of the door.

"Here…take this."

Lucian started to pull the blanket the rest of the way through the door. For a brief moment their hands touched. Lucian flinched and quickly withdrew his hand into his lap.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…."

"It's alright Lucian." She said dismissing his apologies. She looked into his eyes through the bars and slowly moved her hand inside reaching for his bloodied one. Lucian trembled all over partly from the cold and partly from the nervousness of her reaching out to him. Sonja slid her small hand into his and Lucian held it in a gentle grip. He felt the smoothness of hers through the rough coarseness of his. Her hand was ice cold he couldn't feel any trace of heat emanating from it. Lucian slowly took his hand away from hers and dragged the blanket the rest of the way. He wrapped it around himself and the chill went away almost instantly. For the longest time they gazed at each other. That same feeling of wonder that both of them had felt earlier in the castle chamber made itself known once again. Lucian felt his fears evaporating. Her presence gave him a sense of warmth and comfort unlike anything he ever felt before.

Sonja turned around looking off into the sky it was almost dawn. She looked back at Lucian with a look of longing in her eyes. Lucian knew his eyes mirrored the same thing. He wished she would stay, he wanted to say something else to her but his voice caught in his throat.

"I have to go, the sun is coming up."

Lucian knew she was right. Vampires had only one real enemy: sunlight, if they ever came in contact with it they would burn to a cinder almost instantly.

He nodded his understanding and gave her a smile before she took her leave.

She gave him one last look, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lucian."

She rose to her feet and quickly walked back to her bed chamber. Lucian watched her as she left. He took a piece of the blanket and inhaled its scent, her scent: lavender oil.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too….Sonja" he whispered to himself. He crawled over to the bed of hay and draped the blanket over his body and drifted off into a deep sleep. It was the best sleep he'd had in years. His last thoughts were of the beautiful young vampiress.

* * *

Lucian sat alone in his cell with his knees hugged tightly against his chest and the blanket that Sonja gave him draped over his body hiding his nudity. It was nightfall again which meant the vampires were now awake and Lucian was no longer allowed to sleep. Ever since Sonja's late night visit Lucian could not stop thinking about her. He missed her company but he tried not to let himself read too far into what happened last night. Maybe it was just a onetime thing and she felt no real concern for him; only pity. After all she was a vampire, a heartless creature of the night. Sonja was still a child and perhaps in time she would grow to forget all about him once she tapped into her true vampiric nature. Her father was the ruthless Lord Viktor. How long before she ended up just like him. Lucian figured it was only a matter of time. But whatever the reason she came to visit him last night he was glad to have met her.

Lucian was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of metal footsteps coming to the door. The death dealers opened Lucian's cell with a loud creaking noise. They walked inside and forced Lucian to his feet. One of them forced Lucian a pair of brown tattered trousers and a brown vest.

"Be quick." They ordered. They stepped outside and stood posted on both sides of the cell door allowing Lucian some privacy.

Lucian obeyed and dressed as fast as he could. When he finally stepped out of the door the death dealers wasted no time to grab him by his shoulders. They practically dragged him through the courtyard. Lucian observed his surroundings. The new slaves were immediately put to work most of them still possessed a gaping shoulder wound from the night before when Lucian had bitten them. The sounds of pick axes and shovels hitting against hard stones pierced Lucian's ears. Whips cracked as they slashed through the air. Lucian also could not help but notice the strange metal collars around the slave's necks. He wondered what they were for.

The three of them finally stopped at the smithy. Carsen, the castle blacksmith stood at the opening. He was a big and husky man no more than forty, a human. Most of his features were hidden behind his thick, bristly, black beard.

"Another one." One of the death dealers spoke up.

Carsen didn't bother to look at the two death dealers or Lucian. He seemed almost robotic and immediately began to perform his duty. Without warning the death dealers slammed Lucian's body over the anvil in the center of the smithy, holding down his arms and head. Lucian began to tremble in fear He heard the sound of something sizzling behind him. Lucian instinctively tried to turn and see what it was but the death dealers pressed his face harder onto the metal anvil.

Carsen walked over to the furnace and pulled out a long metal branding rod that still glowed a hot red orange. Beads of sweat ran down Lucian's face and his heart beat quickened. He could feel an overwhelming heat growing closer and closer to his body. Before Lucian had time to react his eye finally caught a glimpse of what was happening. Carsen took the branding rod and pressed the hot metal tip onto Lucian's shoulder burning his flesh. Lucian began to fight. He grunted and yelled at the excruciating pain. He could smell his flesh burning and cooking underneath the iron. His body jerked as he tried to escape the pain but the death dealers only laughed maliciously and held Lucian down with all their strength covering his mouth. Tears leaked from Lucian's eyes. Carsen finally removed the iron exposing a bleeding flesh wound on Lucian's shoulder with a capital letter V engraved in the middle, standing for Viktor.

One of the death dealers brought Lucian's arm behind his back and raised his neck. The other walked over to the wall on the far side of the smithy and pulled off what Lucian recognized to be the collar that resided around the other slave's necks. It had four metal points that aligned along the inside. With a quick snap the death dealer locked the collar around Lucian's neck. It was terribly heavy for Lucian's small chest and there was no way to take it off, it was locked tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonja sat beside her father listening to the endless drabble of the council members and her father's stern outbursts. She had never been so bored. As it was expected of her she sat with her shoulders back, her head high, her hands folded neatly in her lap, and her icy vampiric mask that gave no hint to her emotions. She looked every part like the daughter of the great lord Viktor but on the inside she was suffering immensely. How any immortal could ever want to spend eternity in this miserable place Sonja didn't understand. She was not for a life of politics; in her heart she knew she was a warrior. She often imagined herself as a deathdealer riding her warhorse out in the front lines with her loyal men slaying the werewolves. That was the life she craved; far more exciting than wearing fine satin gowns and sitting in the council chambers discussing the silver mines, humans, and the infestation of William's imagined she was more like her mother. Though her father said that the Lady Ilona was a civilized woman who had a wicked tongue for government and a strong respect for the laws of the coven. Sonja only believed that to be partly true. The only thing she could've possibly inherited from her father was her stubborn attitude and a cold glare equal to his own. His eyes were always cold fire, Sonja never knew their natural color, no one did. A vampire's eyes always transformed either by will or in a moment of heightened emotion. It is said that ever since the death of the Lady Ilona, Viktor had always been in a constant rage and that was why his eyes never reverted back to their natural state.

The only thing she truly enjoyed about the nights at Castle Corvinus were the hours spent practicing her sword fighting. She loved it. She loved studying her opponents moves and figuring out their weaknesses. To her sword fighting was a dance…a dance with death. The slightest mistake and death would reap its reward. The thought of it sent adrenaline pumping through every end of her body. She was fair with a sword for her age often times she was left frustrated with herself when she couldn't successfully block an attack or disarm her opponent. For now her father saw to it that she only practice with a single blade and when she was ready she would learn to dance with two.

At the end of the night, hours just before dawn, Sonja's day always ended in the dome that was the council chamber. The voices of the council members seemed so far off and distant as she thought of other things. She found herself thinking about the lycan boy from the night before. She wondered if he was well.

She remembered what it felt like to look into those kind eyes. He wasn't at all like she thought he would be. Viktor always described the lycans as vile beasts who lacked the ability to reason; to feel. Looking into his eyes Sonja saw a wide range of emotion, fear and sadness, maybe even resentment. He certainly talked well enough and seemed capable of intelligence. If Sonja didn't know what she knew about him, she would have thought that he was merely a frightened boy. He was quite shy. It was hard to believe that inside of him was a vicious and powerful wolf.

Despite the boy's savage looks, she did think he had a handsome smile. Though she knew she shouldn't she told herself that the first chance she got she would see Lucian again. Maybe squeeze in a couple of hours before daylight. She didn't know why but she felt an odd sense of responsibility for him even a bit protective. She just wanted to know he was all right.

Sonja was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the large oak archway doors opening. The two deathdealers that were posted outside opened the doors inward inviting in a small boy with a metal tray of silver chalices filled with blood. It was Lucian. She felt her heart leap at the sight of him. Relief washed over her to see him well. He was cleaned and dressed in a simple brown vest and pants. His long disheveled hair was pulled back into a pony tail but his head was held down so no one could see his face. What really caught her attention was the large iron collar around his neck and the four points aligning the inside. No doubt another cruel invention by her father. The thing looked absolutely barbaric and terribly heavy around Lucian's small neck.

She wondered what it was for but she thought she had a pretty good idea. Sonja had to gain control of herself she didn't want her father or anyone else to suspect her elation at seeing the lycan boy. She watched Lucian make his rounds, ascending and descending the steps of the rows upon rows of council seats. Each of the council members took a chalice off the tray, none of them bothering to acknowledge Lucian. The tray of blood may as well have been carrying itself. Her heart beat wildly inside her chest and her anticipation grew when Lucian distributed a few more before finally making his way to Viktor and herself. He knelt before Viktor first as he took a chalice and finally came before her, his head still bowed. Sonja found herself wishing more than anything that Lucian would glance up at her just once; he didn't. It would've been nice to see his face without the hindrance of the cell bars.

After she took her cup, Lucian came to his feet and then stood to Viktor's far left, a couple feet from the coven historian Tannis. He stood almost stone still , head bowed and a tray of a few blood filled goblets still remaining.

Lucian tried his best to hide his joy at seeing Sonja again. He was glad that his head was down otherwise Viktor might've caught on to the slightest inkling of a smile on his face. Even as he knelt before her he battled with the idea of sneaking a glance. But with Viktor sitting so close it was a losing battle. Lucian knew that if Lord Viktor ever caught him looking at any part of Sonja that was not her feet he would personally rip his eyes from their sockets.

"My lord," said councilman Abbot speaking above the commotion of the room, "I think I speak for the entire council when I say that we wish to congratulate you on creating Castle Corvinus' new line of defense."

Lucian knew the man was referring to his lycan brethren, the lycans he himself had been forced to turn.

"You are a great leader, and myself and others know that under your leadership Castle Corvinus will thrive and prosper for many centuries to come and I-"

"I have no desire to hear your false flattery Abbot," Viktor said cutting him off. "Voice what it is that you wish to say or sit down and remain silent."

Abbot cleared his throat "Though it is a brilliant disposition, a great deal of us share skepticism in the long term nature of this endeavor."

"And what is this skepticism?"

"My lord, unlike the spawned werewolves of William, it cannot be denied that these new lycans that we have bred have the ability to think for themselves. The council is concerned, what if this new breed suddenly had the notion to turn on their masters."

The room was as silent as a crypt and Lucian didn't have to look up to know that eyes were on him. He heard the sound of Viktor's robes brushing up from his seat as he stood.

"I have already considered such a notion and the solution is simple. The dog must simply be trained to obey its master." Viktor paced about the room as he spoke, "We hold the leash and I have personally forged the collar in which to hold them."

"My lord?"Colomon spoke up

"As most of you may have already noticed, the lycans now don an iron clad collar around their necks."

"Lucian come!" he said in a loud commanding tone without bothering to look in his direction.

Lucian set down the tray and moved quickly to where Viktor stood. The vampire overlord came behind Lucian and placed a claw like hand on the thin boy's head. It wasn't a loving or reassuring gesture he was merely showing him off as if he were a prized display piece. "This is the solution, I call it a moonshackle" Lucian felt his face reddening. "Its purpose is to cease the lycan transformation into their beastly counterpart, should these dogs even attempt to transform the four tipped barbs along the collar's interior will decapitate them…" Viktor removed his hand and looked down at the top of Lucian's head until Lucian looked up. Viktor's eyes held a meaningful look as he glared down into the boy's eyes. "Instantly."

There were slow nods and mutters of approval among the members of the council. Lucian felt sick as he pictured a ghastly image of his head being removed from his shoulders. He tasted bile.

"As I will now demonstrate."

Lucian went cold with dread as the vampire overlord looked him in the eye. His breathing quickened and his heart raced.

Quick as lightning Viktor's head turned to the chamber entrance addressing the two deathdealers. "Bring the lycan in."

After several moments the two deathdealers returned along with five others hoisting a very large man with a thick neck by the shoulders. He was bound in several heavy chains. Judging by the fresh blood on the side of his face, the pouring sweat, and the evident rage in his eyes, the man had not come quietly. They brought the man to the center of the room. One of the deathdealers kicked the back of the man's legs making him fall to his knees and all seven of them circled about him.

Viktor returned to his seat and took a sip from his goblet. "My lord, should I return to my post as well?" Lucian asked quietly. Viktor took another swallow of blood as if to ponder over the question "No Lucian, you will stand there and watch, a lesson is to be learned here."

"You may begin."

Without a moment's hesitation all seven of the deathdealers began raining down heavy blows to the man's face and body, their armored fists cutting deep as they made contact with flesh and bone. A couple of them drew their swords and poked him in the chest and stomach and sometimes even his sides, not enough to kill but just enough to cause severe pain. The man howled in agony as he twisted and turned trying to avoid them. The sour smell of sweat and blood filled Lucian's nose. Blood gushed from his wounds and left thick red trails down the front of him. A sword came whistling down in an arc like movement slicing the side of his face. Had the death dealer wanted to kill him that would've surely finished him off. Along with the pain Lucian saw irritation and a boiling rage that begged to be released. The poor lycan's eyes began to glow and his fangs were bared. Lucian looked around at the council members and saw looks of fascination, there were even a few that seemed to be enjoying the horrific display.

In between the blows there was a brief moment between him and the large lycan when their eyes connected. In those eyes the lycan was beseeching his help and Lucian was overcome with a twinge of guilt and anger. A part of him wanted to help but the fear of what would happen to him if he did held him back. He had only just realized that his hands had balled into fists and he was trembling violently but he made his face show nothing. He could only pray that it would be over soon.

The transformation had begun and the man's body began to become misshapen as bones cracked and moved underneath his skin. His screams of rage and pain grew deeper and more animal like and his hulking shape grew. Coarse black hair started to spread across his skin. Where his face once was a dog muzzle grew. He let out a deep guttural roar that traveled all around the council chamber. The lycan managed to grab a death dealer by the throat and threw him across the room. Lucian was glad for his short victory but nonetheless it was short and Viktor went on drinking from his glass as if he were watching a simple sparring tournament.

Lucian caught a glimpse of Sonja. Her face showed nothing, but he was relieved to see that she wasn't enjoying tonight's entertainment; at least Lucian didn't think she was.

Before the transformation was finally complete there was a sickening puncture sound and the lycan fell to the floor….dead. A crimson pool of blood forming beneath him. Lucian could only stare at the body as he ignored the sound of light applause and praises to the elder.

"A punitive warning to all lycans." proclaimed Viktor.


End file.
